mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight unleashes her magic S1E06.png|Boast Busters Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight be great S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Twilight checking preparations S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Twilight dressed up S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Twilight Apple Bloom spell S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight with bandages on her bee stings S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight "What are you two arguing about?" S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Twilight charging S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Pinkie Pie with an apple S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Twilight looking at her cutie mark S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight smiling at open book S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Party of One Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight's costume S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Twilight shocked by what she finds out about the cutie pox S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Twilight looks cool S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight so me! S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Not come far S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Twilight at door S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Twilight how was S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|It's About Time Twilight how can he S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Twilight cute face S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Twilight sleeping while reading book S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Twilight Sparkle trying to tell Pinkie Pie something S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twilight sings S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Twilight successful dark magic cast S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Twilight's horn is red hot S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight carefree smile S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Twilight training bubbles 2 S3E5.png|Magic Duel Twilight no words S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Twilight big what S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Twilight looks for a reforming spell S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Twilight full of critters S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Alicorn Twilight reveal 2 S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight holding a pen in her mouth EG.png|Equestria Girls Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight prepares to take off S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight with a big grin S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Twilight 'My mind is officially blown' S4E04.png|Daring Don't Twilight Sparkle as Masked Matter-Horn S4E06.png|Power Ponies Twilight's face S4E07.png|Bats! Twilight's grin S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Twilight Sparkle reading S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Twilight with pom-poms on her hooves S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Twilight 'Spoiler alert' S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Twilight "it's already three o'clock" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Twilight uses magic S4E13.png|Simple Ways Twilight "what was so bad about it?" S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Twilight laughing S4E15.png|Twilight Time Twilight mentions a magic spell S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Twilight worried S4E18.png|Maud Pie Twilight levitating checklist S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Twilight conjure up the Wonderbolts symbol S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Twilight slamming the gavel S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Twilight's head in the pillow S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Twilight waving back to Cadance S4E24.png|Equestria Games Twilight with hoof on her heart S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Twilight angry S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight singing in the band EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Twilight Sparkle singing EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Twilight singing "nothing stays the same for long" EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Twilight blushing when Flash Sentry is mentioned EG2.png|Film Season five :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight's cutie mark glows S5E01.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Twilight asking if she can live with her old cutie mark S5E2.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Twilight's new mane style S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Twilight Sparkle "Winter Is Coming!" S05E05.png|Tanks for the Memories Twilight about to scold Discord S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Twilight "which would be super amazing" S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Twilight "so lucky to live in this town" S5E9.png|Slice of Life Twilight using books as a pillow S5E10.png|Princess Spike Twilight "more important than ever!" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Twilight looks through the window S5E12.png|Amending Fences Twilight in a dream library S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Twilight waving at crowd S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Twilight Sparkle "I'm bored" S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Ponies work together to rebuild the playground S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Twilight smiles with elation S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Twilight Sparkle in mild amusement S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Twilight watches Applejack fall S5E21.png|Scare Master Twilight sulking in the castle S5E22.png|What About Discord? Twilight's chalkboard of friendship solutions S5E23.png|The Hooffields and McColts Twilight "welcome to opening night" S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Twilight looking at the Cutie Map worried S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 A piece of the earth gets blown away by wind S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Twilight's Grand Entrance EG3.png Twilight apologizing for her late reply EG3.png Twilight "I didn't get here sooner" EG3.png Twilight "I didn't get your messages" EG3.png Twilight "I was caught in this" EG3.png Twilight "time travel loop" EG3.png Twilight twirling her fingers EG3.png Twilight "honestly" EG3.png Twilight "it was the strangest thing" EG3.png Twilight "that's ever happened to me!" EG3.png Twilight's seeing double EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi waves shyly at her pony double EG3.png Twilight pointing to her doppelgänger EG3.png|"Make that the second strangest." Season six The Crystalling Pt. 1 Mane Six and Starlight Glimmer riding the train S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle smiling warmly S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "it's okay..." S6E1.png Rainbow Dash "it's no Cloudsdale mobile!" S6E1.png Rainbow presents a Cloudsdale mobile S6E1.png Pinkie impressed by Rainbow's mobile S6E1.png Pinkie Pie touching the mobile S6E1.png Pinkie breaks a piece of the mobile S6E1.png Pinkie embarrassed; Rainbow annoyed S6E1.png Twilight talking about Shining Armor and Cadance S6E1.png Twilight "will love all our gifts" S6E1.png Twilight "I think they're more happy" S6E1.png Pinkie Pie jumping with excitement S6E1.png Pinkie Pie "even more sparkly and shiny" S6E1.png Twilight explaining to Pinkie Pie S6E1.png Twilight "an ancient and powerful relic" S6E1.png Twilight "without its magic" S6E1.png Twilight "lost to the Frozen North" S6E1.png Starlight "sounds pretty important" S6E1.png Starlight "understand if you wanted to" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer "you know..." S6E1.png Starlight "wait to do a different friendship lesson" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer shrugging S6E1.png Twilight "this trip is perfect!" S6E1.png Twilight "I get to see the baby" S6E1.png Twilight "take part in the ceremony" S6E1.png Twilight puts a hoof around Starlight S6E1.png Twilight hugging Starlight too tight S6E1.png Twilight excited; Starlight nervous S6E1.png Starlight pushing Twilight away S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer "me neither..." S6E1.png Starlight worries while Twilight continues reading S6E1.png Merchandise Twilight Playful Pony.jpg Twilight Sparkle toy.jpg Twilight Sparkle Pegasus Unicorn toy.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle talking toy. Exclusive 2013 SDCC Princess Twilight Sparkle Collectible.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls show attire doll.png Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Everyday packaging.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Neon doll.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Rocks coloring page.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' coloring page (for part of colored, see here) Miscellaneous Sketches Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|Lauren Faust's original sketch of Twilight. Twilight All Night Studying Sketch.jpg|Another original sketch: Twilight up all night. TwilightSparkle Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight negative Expressions Sketches.png Twilight's old design.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's sketches of Twilight Sparkle (Based on G1 Twilight) Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 1.png|Twilight Sparkle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 2.png|Twilight Sparkle with her saddle bag. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 3.png|Twilight Sparkle's winter clothes. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 4.png|Twilight Sparkle in her gala dress. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 5.png|Twilight Sparkle in her Star Swirl the Bearded Nightmare Night costume. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 6.png|Another pose of Twilight. Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 7.png|Twilight Sparkle in her bridesmare wedding dress. Other Twilight Sparkle hubworld promotional.jpg|Hubworld promotional image. Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|Twilight with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. G3 Twilight Twinkle toy.jpg|A doll of the G3 pony that Twilight is based on (Twilight Twinkle) Teacher for a Day - Twilight Sparkle's profile.png|Meet Twilight in the My Little Pony app. Twilight color page halloween.jpg|Twilight as Star Swirl the Bearded, uncolored. Twilight Sparkle Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png|Twilight and her friends in the photo from the intro. Twilight bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Twilight Sparkle profile image on Hubworld.png|Twilight's Profile Image on HubNetwork.com Twilight Sparkle color-in image.jpg|Twilight Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Twilight Sparkle "Determination" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Twilight Sparkle motivational poster twilight-lykke.jpg|Twilight- the G1 pony Twilight Sparkle was based on. Mlpfim-twilight-sparkle-wallpaper 1920x1600.jpg Twilight Sparkle,Applejack and Rarity S3E05.png Twilight's magic about to turn Applejack and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png|Notice that Twilight head is shown in this scene. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png MLPCoronationConcert LogoKeyart-1.jpg Princess Twilight EW preview.jpg|From Entertainment Weekly Princess Twilight Hub image preview S3E13.jpg Promo S3E13.png Tara strong with princess twilight.jpg|The voice actress behind the pony...or in the case of this photo, in front of the pony. Twilight at her coronation S3E13.png Promotional Facebook puzzle 3 S3E13.jpg Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls design.png|Twilight Sparkle's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. Equestria Girls June 16 2013 movie poster.jpg Power Ponies Season 4 Sketch.png|Powerponies! Twilight Sparkle nervous S4E1.png|What is going on?? /:( Twilight Sparkle questioning Princess Luna S4E1.png|huuh? Twilight Sparkle precious light S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle with glass shards around her S4E1.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash flying animatic promotional.png Trixie and Twilight The Most Powerful Magic of All is Friendship.png Princess Twilight Sparkle Photo.jpg USA Today promo S4E25.png Spike in the Crystal Empire promo S4E24.png Celestia singing to Twilight promotional S4E25.jpg 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 Twilight being brave S02E01.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Twilight with her cutie mark in the background S3E01.png|Season 3 Twilight holding a pen in her mouth EG.png|Equestria Girls Twilight prepares to take off S4E01.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Twilight mentions a magic spell S4E16.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Twilight blushing when Flash Sentry is mentioned EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Twilight's cutie mark glows S5E01.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-13 Twilight waving at crowd S5E14.png|Season 5 Episodes 14-26